


I Believe That You Have Faith

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [34]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Petra knew that Queen Mara had a plan.





	I Believe That You Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge: language of flowers, _Iris, Faith / Hope_

"Queen Mara has a plan. I know she does."

A soft sound of acknowledgment comes from her silent companion as they watch a Scorn patrol move below them through their sniper rifle. The way that the weapon shimmered with Taken energies made her a bit uneasy, especially after being told where it had come.

With pieces ripped from a Hive God.

It was something that made her uneasy even after everything that they've experienced since a team of Guardians went into the heart of the Dreaming City to kill Riven; only for Riven to unleash a time loop curse upon her death.

She knew there were others who were losing faith that the curse would be defeated, but Petra hadn't yet. She couldn't; not when she knew that her Queen had a plan that she would soon bring forth.

She glanced at her companion, tracing the lines of familiar Awoken symbols that the Awoken Hunter had woven into her cloak. It was a tattered, worn piece of cloth, but it showed for every being to see where her loyalties lay even if she couldn't remember their exact meaning.

"You believe in Queen Mara don't you, Indral?"

A moment of silence passed between them before a single shot rang out in the valley around them and the entire Scorn patrol fell to the ground with final death screeches. Indral eventually sighs softly before sitting up and pushing her hood back.

Familiar yellow eyes look over at her before Indral smiles and reaches over to take her hand gently.

"I believe in your faith that you hold in Queen Mara, Petra. I am loyal to Queen Mara, even if I don't exactly remember why she has my loyalty. In this moment of now, I won't leave your side, Petra, not again."

"I appreciate that, dear."

Having faith in Queen Mara would have to enough to get them through the continuous time loops.


End file.
